


Getting to Know You

by moosesal



Category: due South RPF
Genre: M/M, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-25
Updated: 2006-12-25
Packaged: 2019-06-18 05:12:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15478413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moosesal/pseuds/moosesal
Summary: Paul and Callum get to know each other on and off set.





	Getting to Know You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gblvr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gblvr/gifts).



> Thanks to LDThomphs and Stoney321 for the last minute beta work.
> 
> Note from diana, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Pretty Lights](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Pretty_lights), which closed for financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Pretty Lights collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/prettylights/profile)

Callum's got this spot on his lower back, just to the right of his spine, that's super sensitive. Only one other lover had ever found it. He kind of uses it as a test -- a test of interest, of attention, of perseverance. So far no one new has passed, no matter how interested they seem to be.   
  
When Paul's lips suck at the tender flesh along his lower back, Callum melts. This kind of touch could change his life. When fingers trace where lips have been as Paul presses inside, Callum almost wishes Paul were like everyone else. It would make things so much easier.   
  
  
~~~~~   
  
  
They've met before. It's hard to work in television or film -- or hell, even the theater -- in Canada without eventually running into Paul Gross. Becoming his costar on an established show -- with an American audience, no less -- replacing an actor who the audience loved, it somehow changes things. Even though they've met, this feels like an arranged marriage between two complete strangers. But as Kowalski and Fraser really get to know each other on screen, so do he and Paul off screen.   
  
  
~~~~~   
  
  
Paul's got this thing -- he likes to feel the weight of Callum's arm heavy across his hips when Callum's blowing him. There's something about it, something solid, strong. It's not that he needs to be held down so he won't buck his hips up and choke Callum. And it's not a bondage thing -- he doesn't want to be restrained, doesn't like his wrists held to the bed when they're fucking face-to-face. It's more that it grounds him somehow, reminds him who's with him, who's doing this to him. It's completely different from anything Martha would ever do. There's no denying Callum's presence in his world.   
  
  
~~~~~   
  
  
As much as Kowalski can be a bundle of energy and constant babbling, Callum is quiet and laid back. Paul, on the other hand, is always on the go. He's got his hands full of every aspect of the show -- acting, directing, producing, and writing. He's also got his hands full of Callum and it shows in said acting, directing, producing, and writing. Not that he cares, of course, but once in a while he catches a glimpse of Callum across the set talking or joking with another actor or a crew member, and he has to wonder what he's doing.   
  
  
~~~~~   
  
  
Callum has become his inspiration. Paul writes in his sleep, lying in Callum's bed. Martha doesn't enter his thoughts until the following afternoon -- after he's crawled up from his dreams and put his next episode down on paper.   
  
When Callum asks where this week's whacky story came from, Paul smiles that dazzling smile and says "you" as he buttons the coat of Fraser's uniform. He doesn't stick around long enough to get Callum's reaction to the sappy comment. He already knows what it will be.   
  
  
~~~~~   
  
  
They don't get much alone time on set, but one day Callum grabs Paul and pulls him into a storage room. Paul quirks an eyebrow in question, but says nothing. Callum reaches up and pulls the string on the lone light bulb, plunging them into darkness. "You think Fraser and Vecchio ever did this in the 2-7 closet?" he asks before dropping to his knees. Paul's response is cut off by a gasp of pleasure. What Fraser and Vecchio have done (or what Fraser and Kowalski might do) is of no significance -- it's not real. This? This is real.   
  
  
~~~~~   
  
  
Callum's been with men and with women. With actors and producers and musicians and people outside the industry. With costars and friends and absolute strangers. With people he's liked and people he's loved and even a few people he pretty much hated. But he's never been with anyone like Paul before. He cringes at how cliche that must seem, but it is what it is. He's just not sure what it actually is.   
  
  
~~~~~   
  
  
They break for the holidays and go their separate ways -- to family and friends, different parts of the country. Paul can't really leave work behind, though. He's writing -- a new project that's just starting to take shape -- and thinking of Callum and how perfect he'd be for it and it suddenly hits him that there's something there that goes beyond blowjobs and fucking and whatever else he'd had in his head that made it okay. Somewhere along the way Callum started to matter to him and it starts to feel like cheating. He's not sure he can keep it up.   
  
  
~~~~~   
  
  
Paul's inside him and it's easy and slow and he's whispering "Cal" over and over again as they move together. Callum knows him too well by now and this feels ... weird. Different. It feels like good-bye, but the show's only starting and it can't be over this soon. They've got a rhythm together, a connection.   
  
There's a look in Paul's eyes and Callum's not sure what he wants or what Paul wants, so he just pushes back and keeps his mouth shut. He closes his eyes and stifles a groan as he comes. 


End file.
